One More Day
by famousames
Summary: A member of the Nightshift is hurt on the job and the rest think about moments they shared with him. (Warning: Possible Character Death). PG for now hints of NS
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters (except a mysterious man and a couple of dead bodies). Everything belongs to the wonderful people of CSI and CBS.

**Spoilers:** None this chapter, but possibly some from "Stalker" and "Overload" in later parts.

**Archive:** Only here, if you wish to use it somewhere just let me know.

**Feedback: **Yes, please!

**Warnings: **Possible Character Death and mentions of past abuse (later chapters).

**Pairings: **Again possibly some N/S or W/C although it may just stay a gen fic. Y'all tell me what you think.

And now presenting, "**One More Day**."

"Hey Sara, I left my camera back in the house I'm gonna go get it," Nick Stokes told his partner for the night. They had just finished processing a particularly gruesome double murder. A mother and a daughter had been found by a neighbor, dead in their pleasant two story house. It was in a nice area of town, but when Nick showed up it was filled with police cars, ambulances, and grief stricken neighbors. After gathering all the evidence they could find he and Sara Sidle were about to head back to the lab to process the information they needed.

"Yeah okay, do you want me to wait for you?" Sara asked as she shut the passenger door to her Tahoe.

"No, no I got it. You head back and get those hairs to Greggo. I'll meet you in the break room," Nick said, flashing his big Texan grin, "I'll only be a few seconds."

Sara nodded and got into her car. Nick watched her drive off before heading back into the house. There was always something creepy about being in a house you had just found dead bodies in. Especially when you were alone. He walked up the stairs looking at the pictures that lined the walls. It was then that he noticed something he hadn't before. A large picture that showed the smiling face of the young girl and what he assumed was her father was tilted slightly to the left.

Nick quickly walked to the top of the stairs, where the mother had been found, and grabbed his camera. He pulled back on some gloves and flashed some pictures of the photograph. He then gently lifted the picture from its place on the wall. Behind it was a small safe, on which the lock had been broken. Nick opened the safe and discovered it was empty. _'So this hadn't been a random murder. Whoever did this probably knew this safe was here,'_ Nick thought.

As he sat down the frame to take pictures of the safe a rough voice whispered from the bottom of the stairs, "Don't move." Nick froze at the sound of the voice. "Very good, now put the picture back in its place and turn around."

Knowing it was better to do what he was told, Nick hung the picture on the wall and slowly whirled around. He came to see an older man, probably around forty-five, holding a gun straight out in front of him. "Now walk down the stairs and if you even think about reachin' for that gun," the man said nodding the gun holstered to Nick's hip, "You'll be dead before you hit the ground."

Nick walked down the steps, slowly and cautiously hoping not to frighten the man into doing anything rash. As he neared the bottom of the steps he chose to speak, "Look man, don't do anything stupid." He immediately regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth. _'Why is it so hard to think straight in situations like these?' _

"Stupid? I'm not doin' nothin' stupid. I'm protectin' myself," He growled out.

"I'm not trying to hurt you sir, okay? Just put the gun down and tell me what you're protecting yourself from." Nick tried to remain calm and talk to this man. However he couldn't help the overwhelming fear that was curling in his stomach.

"Ha! You're not trying to hurt me? I know what you are; you're one of them crime scene folks that I seen on T.V. You're here looking for clues and stuff so you can put me away. Well let me tell you something, you ain't gonna find any. I was careful when I murdered them girls," the man said. Nick could tell from the look on the man's face that he hadn't meant for those words to come out.

Taking advantage of the man's surprise he spoke gently, "Sir, sir you've got to put that gun down. You don't want to get into any trouble do you?"

The man looked at Nick and just as it appeared he was lowering his gun he aimed it right at Nick's chest. Before the bullet was even fired Nick knew he said the wrong thing. The shot sprang from the gun without a sound and Nick felt a tearing on his left side, right below his heart. As the world darkened and he fell to his knees her heard the man speaking. It seemed like he was a million miles away from Nick but he still managed to make out some of the words.

"I'm sorry I had to kill ya. Ya seem like a real nice fella. But I just couldn't have you spillin' my secret could I?" He actually looked sorry before he turned and walked out of the door leaving Nick to fall all the way to the floor.

**Back at the Lab**

Sara wheeled into her parking spot and grabbed the evidence out of the car and headed into the CSI headquarters. She strolled in and went straight to the CSI's favorite lab tech. She set down her camera and kit and held out a small bag filled with short black hairs to Greg Sanders, "Hey we found these on the body of a six year old blonde little girl. See if you can identify them for me will you?" Sara asked.

"Sure thing, just set them on the counter." Greg responded. Sara did just that and then stepped out of the lab and went and poured herself a cup of the famous Hawaiian Blue coffee into her favorite mug. She leaned against the table waiting for Nick to show up. She waited patiently for about a minute before getting fed up. She walked out of the break room thinking maybe Nick had thought they were supposed to meet somewhere else. Sara looked everywhere she could think of but still came up empty handed.

She looked out into the parking lot and noticed that his space was empty. Taking out her cell phone she quickly dialed Nick's number.

**Back with Nick **

Trying to keep his eyes open was getting harder and harder as the moments passed. Nick felt his grip on consciousness slowly slipping away. Somewhere Nick heard a ringing. Realizing it was his cell phone he slowly reached for it and fumbled to find the 'talk' button. He finally pressed it but found that trying to speak was just too much.

"Nick? Hello? Nick are you there?" He some what managed to recognize the irritated voice of Sara Sidle on the other end.

Knowing that he needed to speak if he wanted to get help anytime soon, he opened his mouth. No words came out however, just a blood bubble that slowly slipped down his chin. He hopped that the sound of his ragged breath would register with Sara but he knew he was grasping at straws.

"Nick if you don't say something right now I'm hanging up. I mean it! Oh fine, screw you," Sara's muffled voice was the last thing he heard before his eyes slipped closed.

**End Chapter One**

**A/N: Ok y'all this is my first CSI fic and I hope that it was... somewhat good. As I'm not exactly an expert on all of the scentific lingo so if there's anything that needs improvement let me know! The other characters (Grissom, Warrick, Greg, Catherine, Brass and everyone) will show up more next chapter. Thanks for reading, please review.**

-Amelia


	2. One More Time

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters (except a mysterious man and a couple of dead bodies). Everything belongs to the wonderful people of CSI and CBS.

**Spoilers:** None this chapter. Spoilers for "Overload" and "Stalker" in next and later chapters.

**Archive:** Only here, if you wish to use it somewhere just let me know.

**Feedback: **Yes, please!

**Warnings: **Possible Character Death and mentions of past abuse (later chapters).

**Pairings: **I have decided on the pairings but... well it'd be no fun to tell you yet.

**Previously on _One More Day _**

_"Nick if you don't say something right now I'm hanging up. I mean it! Oh fine, screw you," Sara's muffled voice was the last thing he heard before his eyes slipped closed._

**And now for Chapter 2: One More Time **

"Grissom, have you seen Nick?" Sara asked her boss as she walked into his office.

"I thought you two were still working on the Peterman case," Gil Grissom said looking up from the case report he had been reading.

"We are. He went back into the house to get his camera and told me to go on ahead of him. I've been back about a half hour and he's still not here yet." Sara explained to him. She wasn't worried, just simply annoyed.

"Did you try his cell phone?" Sara gave him a look that plainly said 'do you think I'm an idiot?' "Alright well, it's a big building he's probably around here somewhere."

Sara nodded, "Well if you talk to him tell him I'm looking for him." She turned around to leave and headed to the morgue to see if Doc Robbins had started an autopsy. Walking along the hallways Sara peered into the rooms she passed, hoping to spot Nick. Passing the break room she noticed Warrick and Catherine sipping on coffee.

"Hey have either of you see Nick?" Sara questioned the two.

"Uh yeah about four and a half hours ago before you both went to process the scene," Warrick quipped at her.

"Thank Rick, but I was kind of referring to in the last half hour or so." She sighed, "Tell him I'm dropping by the morgue when he gets here."

"Will do," Catherine said as Sara exited the room. Sara continued on her way down to the morgue and continued poking her head into rooms as she passed. Now knowing that Nick was not in Trace, the AV room, Ballistics, or the DNA lab was hardly a comforting thought. Walking through the door of the morgue Sara saw the body of seven year old Mackenzie Peterson on the table. The cause of death appeared to be apparent, a gun shot wound to her chest cavity. The serene look on her face and her blonde hair splayed around her head made her look somewhat like an angel to Sara.

"Hey Sara, isn't Nick supposed to be with you?" Al Robbins asked as he appeared behind her.

"You're going to have to quit sneaking up on people in the _morgue _Doc," Sara complained as she put a hand to her chest.

Robbins smiled and walked over to the girl. "Her body just got here. When I'm done with her I'll process the mother." He pointed his pen at the gunshot wound, "She died of a bullet straight through her aorta. The GSR around the wound suggests she was shot at close range. No defensive wounds that I can see," He said pointing over her arms and legs.

"This means she was either surprised or knew her attacker. I suppose the mother was shot first, from the position of the bodies. It didn't seem like this was a planned murder. I wish Nick would finally get here, he had the inside evidence in the car with him. I processed the outside. There wasn't any sign of a break-in, which goes along with the theory that she knew her attacker." Sara sighed, looking again at the body of the young girl. She hated cases like these; this kid had her entire life ahead of her yet it was stripped away.

"That's not all though Sara," Doc Robbins said, "She was raped, there's no doubt about that."

"Wait, she was raped and there weren't any defensive marks? I can't imagine a seven year old just lying quietly through that." Sara breathed, thinking of the terrors the little girl when through.

"I didn't think so either so I sent a sample of her blood over to tox to see if there was some sort of sedative in her body." Robbins explained.

"Thanks Al. Oh and if you see Nick..." Sara was interrupted by Robbins.

"I'll tell him you're looking for him." He finished. Sara smiled, nodded, and turned to leave.

"Page me when you start on the mother? Oh and don't clean them off just yet, I want to see if I can find any skin cells from the attacker ok?" Sara told him just as she walked out the door.

Sara walked back to Grissom's office, again sticking her head into every room as she passed looking for Nick.

"Griss, I still haven't found Nick any where. You haven't heard from him?" Sara asked falling quite ungracefully into the chair in front of Grissom's desk.

"No Sara I haven't. Maybe he found something at the scene and is collecting it," he suggested, wrapped up in the case file he was working on.

"It's not like him not to call though," Sara pointed out. After nearly an hour with no word from him, she was starting to get worried.

"You're right it's not. Was the first officer on the scene still there when you left?" Grissom inquired.

"He left just after I did, Grissom. Nick was just going back in to get the camera. It shouldn't have taken more than a minute. It's really not like him to not call," Sara explained.

"I know Sara. Would you like to go back to the scene to look for him," he asked her. She nodded but there was some reluctance in the nod. "Would you like me to go with you?"

"If you're not busy. If you are I can get Warrick or Cath or someone," Sara told him.

"No, it's fine. Tell Greg to grab a kit and I will meet you both there." Grissom told her as he gathered the papers on his desk into a neat pile.

"Sounds good," Sara called over her shoulder as she exited the room. She found Greg in the AV lab with Archie, Warrick, and Catherine.

"You ever talk to Nick?" Warrick questioned her.

"Uh, no. That's actually why I'm here. Greg you want to come find him with me?" Sara asked her younger co-worker.

"You mean to the crime scene?" Greg looked up at her from his seat next to Catherine.

"I sure do," she replied.

"Wait, why are you going back? I thought you'd already gathered the evidence." Warrick questioned.

"We did. I just can't find Nick, Grissom thought maybe he found something when he went in to get his camera. Greg and I are going to go check it out." Sara explained to him.

"Was the first officer still there when you left?" Warrick asked, a hint of worry in his voice. Sara knew he and Nick were good friends, therefore he knew it was unlike Nick not to call if he found something.

"No, he left right behind me," Sara told him. "Come on Greggo, grab a kit and follow me to the car. Grissom's going to meet us there. I'm driving," Sara said as she strolled out of the AV lab.

Greg threw a glance at his co-workers, "Imagine that," he quipped and followed Sara out of the lab.

"You don't think anything is wrong do you?" Catherine asked Warrick.

"I doubt it; Nick probably just forgot to call. He probably got wrapped up in some piece of evidence. Or something..." Warrick said.

"You sound like you're trying to convince yourself of that more than you're trying to convince me." Catherine told him, concern laced in her voice.

"Maybe I am." Warrick countered turning back to the surveillance tapes of the grocery store they'd been processing for a robbery.

**In the Car on the way to the Peterson's house. **

"Sara what's wrong? You seem a little tense," Greg commented. He was right, her shoulders were squared and her arms stiff on the steering wheel. The drive was thankfully a very short ride to the Peterson house.

"I'm just... I don't know. It seems stupid to be worried. But it's... not like Nick to at least not call in. He said he was right behind me." Sara confessed her eyes still straight ahead on the road.

"It's okay to be worried Sara," Greg told her as she pulled into the Peterson neighborhood. Upon arriving at the house Sara and Greg both spotted Nicks Tahoe parked outside.

Sara smiled seeing it and told Greg, "The twerp probably just forgot to call." Greg returned to grin and the both hopped out of the car. Their grins faded as they approached the house.

"Would Nick just leave the door open like that?" Greg asked her.

"I... no I don't think so." Sara swallowed and drew her gun out of it's holster. "Stay behind me Greg." Greg nodded and complied without a word.

They walked up the stairs to the front door, nearly without a sound. Sara reached up to slowly pull the door back, nothing jumped out at her so she opened it even further. Gun still aimed at anything that dare come near her, she entered the house. When her foot hit something solid on the ground she looked down. Word failed her when she saw the sight on the floor.

Nick lay on the floor, a large pile of blood surrounding his torso. He was as pale as Sara had ever seen him yet there was sweat on his upper lip and forehead.

Sara quickly knelt down and checked his pulse. It faint, yet still noticeable. Greg entered behind her and saw his friend lying on the rug just inside the front door. Sara pulled something off her hip and Greg saw she was radioing for assistance.

"We've got an officer down. Officer down! Send an ambulance." She said, when she finally got her voice back. "Nick, oh God Nick! Can you hear me?" Sara asked him, her voice anything but calm. She looked a Nick for a moment and then noticed a small shake starting to form on his body. She looked up to Greg, her eyes pleading with him to do something.

Greg stood motionless just behind her. It wasn't until he heard a car door slam that he looked back and saw Grissom standing in the drive way. Seeing the look on Greg's face and hearing the ambulance barreling down the street, it didn't take Grissom long to figure out what had happened. He quickly ran up to the house and pushed past Greg to see what was inside.

Nothing could have compared him for the sight he saw when he entered. Nick lying on the floor in a puddle of blood, Sara with her hands covered in his blood, and Greg looking on with a terrified face. The ambulance pulled in front of the house and the paramedics rushed into the house, pushing Greg, himself, and Sara aside.

"Ma'am we need to you let go of him so we can help him," one said to Sara, who had been rubbing Nick's arms when his body had started to shake. Sara nodded and helped herself off the floor. She watched as the paramedics checked Nick's pulse and lifted him carefully onto the stretcher. Her breathing became labored as they rushed Nick down to the ambulance hoping, praying that he would be okay.

Grissom picked up his cell phone and dialed Brass, "Yeah its Gil. We've uh, we've got a crime scene and we need you here Jim. It's uh... no, one is dead, someone's been shot though... No actually I'm not okay... You better believe I'm going to be working on this case, me and my team... I'll tell you when you get here." Greg heard his one sided conversation on the phone, silently cheering him on.

Grissom clicked the phone shut, gently grabbed Sara's elbow and told Greg to call the lab before heading down to the ambulance. Greg squeezed his eyes shut as if the sun was bothering his eyes, even though there was only the moon light out. He pulled out his phone dialing a number that was familiar to him.

'_Hello,' the voice of Catherine drifted through the phone_

"Cath, it's Greg."

'_Did you find Nicky?' when he didn't answer she spoke again, 'Greg? Greg what's going on?' _

"Yeah we uh, we found Nicky." Nicky? He questioned himself. He'd never call him Nicky. Apparently Catherine picked up on it.

'_Is he okay? Greg is Nick okay?' she demanded her voice catching as she spoke. _

"No he's not Cath. He's been... he was shot." Greg told her, some how not believing the words that left his mouth. He heard her suck in a breath on the other end of the phone and repeat what he'd said to someone, he assumed Warrick.

'_We'll be right there.' _

Without waiting for a reply she hung up. He walked down the steps towards Sara and Grissom. Both were standing to their backs to him facing where the ambulance was still parked. They were standing with their arms limp at their sides and shoulders slumped. Greg approached and Sara turned to look at him. He was positive it was the first time he'd seen anything resembling tears in her eyes.

The paramedics were trying to stem the flow of blood that still poured out of the wound. '_How can someone have so much blood?' _Greg questioned himself. A monitor that they had hooked Nick up to started beeping and both paramedics double they're work. Two Tahoe's roared down the street and stopped near the house. Out of one came Warrick and Catherine and Brass and some officers stepped out of the other one.

Warrick, Brass, and Catherine all hurried over to the ambulance and with one look at Nick, Warrick let out a particularly nasty word. The team all looked on as the paramedic's faces became more hopeless.

Warrick felt the bottom drop out of his stomach when one of them looked up and mutter, "I'm sorry..."

_**Next Chapter: One More Sunset **_

**_The next chapter will be more about the thoughts going through the other CSI's heads. The case will become more in depth and quite confusing- it's not as simple as it seems. _**

**I realize that there was no real way for Warrick and Catherine to get there that fast but let's pretend there was! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed: c1, werewolfe, csifan, higherbeingfriendsfan, and Lisa! I loved how each of y'all said please don't kill Nick! I really appreciate it! **

**I know that was a horrible way to end it, but y'all will be a lot happier with the next chapter. Let's just say the paramedic wasn't through speaking. Alright and cause I can't leave y'all like that... if you want to know something about Nicks condition read on... if not then this is it!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Amy**

I don't plan on killing him off just so you know. But it will be _very_ touch and go.


	3. One More Sunset

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters (except a mysterious man and a couple of dead bodies). Everything belongs to the wonderful people of CSI and CBS. I just realized I hadn't mentioned that the Title is from the song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio, as are the chapter titles.

**Spoilers:** Spoilers for "Overload" and "Stalker" starting this chapter. They will be very vague however.

**Archive:** Only here, if you wish to use it somewhere just let me know.

**Timeline: **I'd say somewhere around mid season 5 (close to Christmas and the New Year).

**Feedback: **Yes, please!

**Warnings: **Possible Character Death and mentions of past abuse. There will also be a slightly religious part in this chapter. If that's a problem for anyone I'll indicate when it starts and ends with

**Pairings: ** Okay when I said that I've decided on a pairing... well I lied. It was a lot harder than I thought once I started writing.

**Previously on One More Day: **

_Warrick felt the bottom drop out of his stomach when one of them looked up and mutter, "I'm sorry..."_

**And Now Chapter 3: One More Sunset**

"You're – excuse me you're what?" Warrick hesitantly asked the paramedic. Too many times had he had to tell someone that they had lost a loved one yet he didn't know how he would handle the news.

"I'm sorry but your friend's condition is just getting worse. We need to take him to the hospital. Is there any preference at which one he should be treated?" The paramedic answered him.

Relief flooded through him as he was reassured his friend was still alive. "I know his insurance works with Desert Palms. That's where we took him when Nigel pushed him out of the window." The paramedic nodded, jumped out of the ambulance leaving Nick with the other, and shut the doors. He hurried around to the front and hopped in before driving off. Warrick was glad to see that they were moving quickly but was disappointed not to see Nick. From what he'd gathered however, Nick was a lot worse off then he had been sent flying from a two story window. Sighing in agitation Warrick spoke again, "What the hell happened?" He wasn't necessarily expecting an answer, he just needed to ask.

Sara looked down at her feet, trying to gather her voice, "I- God I don't know. He was fine, perfectly fine, when he went in there. The first officer did another run through when we were done to make sure no one was there and there wasn't anyone. We'd - we had already packed up our cars and Nick realized he'd forgotten his camera. He said it would only be a few seconds so he went back in to get it. He told me to go ahead of him. I saw the first officer pulling out of the neighborhood when I was already driving down the road. I figured Nick was right behind him..." Sara paused looking down at her hands, still covered with Nick's blood.

Grissom laid a hand on her shoulder signifying that she didn't need to say anymore yet. She tried to smile to reassure him that she would be okay but her face seemed permanently frozen in a frown. "Nick must have found something. There was no one in that house- there was no one near that house. He must have found something and stayed behind to collect it. Whoever," she paused trying to gather her words. Before speaking again she swallowed and cleared her throat, "did that to him must've come after we left."

Catherine nodded, barely able to keep her emotions in check. Unlike the other four there, she was an emotional person and she showed it. Seeing Nicky like that, bleeding, pale and shaking, had taken its toll on her. Pulling her coat close to her she spoke for the first time since being there, "We should," without any preemption her voice broke and tears stung her eyes, "Some of us should head to the hospital incase there's any news. He needs someone to be there with him when he wakes us." Catherine didn't even stop to consider the thought that he might not wake up.

She was standing in between Greg and Warrick and they both put their hand on her shoulders. She sighed gratefully slightly leaning towards Warrick for support. Catherine looked towards Grissom, wondering who would stay and process the scene and who would go to the hospital.

Seeing her look Grissom sighed and faced the house, "Some of us are going to have to stay here. I know you want to go to the hospital but who would you want on this case: us or Ecklie?"

Greg nodded and said, "I'll stay if you want me to. I want to be able to help Nick anyway I can."

Catherine sobered up and nodded, "I want to be on it too."

Grissom looked her over as if checking to see if she would be able to make it through the night without breaking down. His nod showed that he did. "Sara and Warrick- you guys want to head over to the hospital?"

"More than you know," Warrick said stepping away from Catherine and grabbing Sara's hand, something he'd never done. He nodded to the group and before leaving told them, "I'll call you if he wakes up; you call us if you find anything."

"Of course," Grissom spoke before stalking towards the house. Warrick lead Sara to his Tahoe and slipped her in the passengers' seat, grateful she didn't put up a protest. Warrick walked around the car and sat in the front seat. For a moment he just sat there, not starting the car or making any sounds. Leaning his elbows on his knees he buried his head in his hands. He hadn't been this worried since the lab explosion. Hell, he wasn't even as worried then as he was now. They had known that Greg would be ok; they had no such reassurances with Nick. Warrick's hands shook as he started the engine and pulled the car down the street.

There were a few minutes of silence until Sara spoke, "I'm sorry."

Warrick almost slammed on the breaks when he heard those words. He never heard those words come out of Sara's mouth, especially when it was completely unneeded. "What on earth are you talking about girl? You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. I mean unless of course you pulled that trigger." He was trying to ignore the harsh emotions stirring up in him. Not only was Nick in the hospital near death, but now Sara was going to blame herself for it.

"I know better than to leave someone alone at a crime scene. Damnit Warrick I know that. It's like... it's like Holly Gibbs," Sara turned facing him and this time the tears where on her face, not just in her eyes.

"Don't you even compare that. I was dumb and left Holly alone so I could gamble Sara. Don't even think about it being the same thing. The only person to blame for this is the person who shot him." Warrick fervently told her. He hoped he didn't sound too bitter, but thinking of what had happened to Holly could happen to Nick only brought him dread.

"God I was probably the last one to talk to him," Sara muttered, wiping furiously at her eyes.

"Don't talk like that Sara because you're just one of the thousands of people who will talk to him. He'll wake up and be just like normal, chattering nonstop and making us all smile," Warrick said, battling down the tears that stung his eyes. Blinking a couple of times and swiping a hand over his eyes to make sure no tears had leaked out, Warrick pulled into the Desert Palms emergency entrance. Not caring that the car might be double parked, he shut off the engine and got Sara out of the car. Both quickly walked into the waiting room.

As expected it was filled with anxious parents, crying children, and many grieving folks. There were quite a few agitated adults stalking around, yelling at passing doctors and nurses. Although their behavior was not generally something Warrick accepted, he almost felt like being one of them tonight. Walking up to the front desk he stood in a line with about twelve other people. The sterile white walls were blinding him and making his head hurt. Rubbing his head he took a small step forward in the slow-moving line. Sara had taken a seat in a corner, her eyes still red and slightly puffy.

When the line had faded and Warrick was finally at the front he pulled out his badge and spoke before the receptionist, Marie, could help him. "Hi, I'm from the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Warrick Brown. My co-worker Nick Stokes was brought in a short time ago with a gunshot wound to the chest, is there any chance you have any information regarding his conditions?" Warrick was slightly surprised at how calm his voice sounded.

"I'm sorry Mr. Brown, but all I know is that he was brought in for emergency surgery to remove the bullet. It could be hours before he gets out. Any word I hear I'll make sure it gets back to you." Marie told him gently. Either she was incredibly good at her job or Warrick had not disguised the worry in his voice as much as he thought he had.

Warrick nodded and pointed to Sara, explaining to give information to her if he wasn't available.

"Of course, is there anything we can do for you?" She asked kindly.

"Just help my friend," Warrick said before walking to sit down beside Sara. He collapsed into the chair beside her and buried his face in his hands for what seemed the millionth time that day. It was the only way he could block out the world. All the lights, sounds, and hurt that he was experiencing at the moment. The emergency room was much too crowded for his taste. He was never one for claustrophobia, yet the confined space and multitude of people were making him slightly dizzy. Or maybe it was just the thought of his best friend lying on a hard hospital table being operated on. He heard Sara sniffle beside him and she lightly rested his hand on her arm.

She tired to smile at him, yet the smile was entirely fake. "I'm... God I'm worried Warrick. I keep thinking about this time Nick and I were on a case involving a dead boy- nine years old. He was so compassionate and caring towards the family. He always wore his emotions on his sleeve..." before Sara could continue Warrick interrupted her.

"He _wares _his emotions on his sleeve. Don't start using past tense on me." Warrick said vehemently to her. He couldn't help it, Nick was like a brother to him and hearing him spoken about in the past tense was just too much.

"I know and I'm sorry. He's just so much more caring than I think I could ever be. He empathizes with everyone, always tells them the truth but he just... he does it so they know he's caring about them. He's never cold towards anyone and he just... I imagine him waking up every day and just being glad he's alive you know?"

"Yeah, he's a bright ray of sunshine. Always has been. I think... I've always thought something had happened to him as a kid ya know? He loves Texas, loves his family and his friends. It just didn't make sense for him to move- so I figured something must have happened." Warrick confessed, glad to be able to talk about Nick without breaking down.

Sara shifted in the uncomfortable chair, "I think something always has to happen for you to go into a profession like ours. He's just lucky he comes out of it still as..." she paused searching for the right words, "un-tainted as he is."

Warrick nodded looking towards the swinging doors with the words 'emergency room' written in bright red letters above them. A thought suddenly occurred to him, "He had a date tonight. Nick did I mean. With a girl he met when he and I went out to a bar after work. Someone should call her so she doesn't think she's getting stood up." He wasn't quite sure why he thought that, but it just seemed like something Nick would have wanted done.

"Do you have her number?" Apparently Sara thought it was something Nick would have wanted done also. He realized that he did not have her number, there for making it impossible to call the girl.

"I don't even remember her name," Warrick confessed. Looking around the room Warrick suddenly found the need for air overwhelming. "Sar, I think I'm going to go outside for a second. I need to get out of here." Sara didn't say anything, but nodded to show she had heard him. He stood up and lightly patted her head before heading outside. Seeing a bench Warrick quickly walked over to it.

His heart felt jammed in his throat. Ignoring the sharp chill in the air Warrick let his head fall back against the building. How could this have happened? To Nick of all people. Good, sweet, innocent, caring Nick. Nick always put others before himself. '_Except when he and I were making bets.' _Warrick thought silently. Slowly raising his head upwards a thought struck Warrick. It wasn't something he often did; in fact he couldn't remember the last time he had done it. He wasn't exactly sure what you were supposed to do, praying was something awfully new to him.

"Why are You doing this to him? He doesn't deserve this- no one does. I just want him to be okay." Warrick felt the tears fall down his cheeks, cold from bitter weather. "I know I haven't done this in a long time, and it only seems like I come to You when I'm in trouble or something's wrong. But I... I need You now. I need you to be with Nick and to help him make it through this. He's strong, one of the strongest people I know, but I don't think he can do it alone. I'm going to be here for him and God, I hope You are too."

Warrick's chest heaved with emotion and he felt himself getting dizzy from crying. He couldn't remember the last time he had cried either. It just wasn't something he normally did. He was usually able to keep his emotions together. But knowing that Nick was close to death and there was hardly anything he could do to prevent it was just an unbearable thought. He had been so gung ho about coming to the hospital he didn't realize how much he wanted to be in the field right then. He wanted to be catching the bastard that had put Nick in the hospital. He was just immensely glad that his team was on the case and not Ecklie's.

Just when he thought that he saw Catherine, Gil, and Greg walking towards the sidewalk. He immediately knew they'd been pulled off the case. As they neared the entrance he stood up and asked, "What happened?"

Catherine swiveled to look at him, "The sheriff thinks we're too close to the case. Says that if- if, uh, this goes to court that it could be used against us."

"Damn," Warrick muttered kicking the wall swiftly.

"Have you heard anything?" Greg asked him as they walked into the building. Warrick noticed that there was a definite slump in Greg's shoulders, and no swagger in his walk.

"Just that they took him to surgery as soon as he got here. Receptionist said that it could be hours before we hear anything." Warrick told them, steering them over to where Sara was still sitting, silently starring into space. Although her eyes were unfocused, tears still steadily poured out of them. Catherine sat next to her and pulled the other girl into a comforting hug, letting her own tears fall. Sara let herself fall into the embrace, her face not visible from being hidden on Catherine's shoulder. Warrick sat on Catherine's other side and rubbed her back comfortingly. Greg and Grissom perched themselves on chairs across from the three.

As Sara and Catherine continued to silently cry, Warrick noticed a slightly balding doctor appear from the doors. The doctor had blood smears on his coat and was looking weary. Warrick jumped from his seat and walked quickly to the doctor. "Excuse me but were you treating Nick Stokes?" He asked anxiously.

"May I ask who you are?" The doctor asked looking at the group huddled together.

"Warrick Brown, Las Vegas Crime Department, I'm a co-worker of Nicks," he told the doctor holding out his identification.

The doctor nodded and introduced himself, "I'm Timothy Keith and yes I have been helping Nick." The rest of the team had followed Warrick and were now surrounding him and the doctor. "I'm sorry to say that your friend experienced an extensive wound just below his heart. About a millimeter higher it would have punctured his aorta and he wouldn't have had a chance. However, when he fell to the ground he must had gone down hard as he has a couple of cracked rids, one which slightly punctured the lung. We've got his breathing back under control but his internal bleeding could still be a problem. We did remove the bullet and if it is needed for evidence we'll give it to the people working on the case. Mr. Stokes is not in for an easy time I hate to say. We're going to give his heart a rest but we need to go back in and patch up some internal wounds. He's in the ICU and I'm afraid I can't let you see him right now. He's very lucky to still be alive. When the paramedics arrived they said he'd been going into shock, if you had been seconds later he wouldn't have made it," the doctor paused and let the words sink it.

Grissom nodded and spoke for his team, "Thank you doctor. The day shift will be working on his case and any evidence you find should be handed over to them." The doctor nodded his understanding and left to get back to Nick.

"At least we know he made it through surgery," Greg said, trying to find the silver lining. They all nodded and sat back into their previous positions. For about fifteen minutes the crew just sat in a companionable silence, the air thick with worry.

Sara cleared her throat and spoke to the group, "Warrick and I were talking earlier and he mentioned that he thought something had happened in Nick's past. Something... not good. That's all I've been able to think about since he said it..." She stopped as if making sure she wanted to continue, "When I think about it, it really makes sense. I just wonder what could have happened."

Catherine noticeably stiffened when Sara spoke. Grissom called her on it, "Catherine, do you know something?"

"I... yeah I do."

**Chapter Four: Baby, I'd be satisfied**

_Will Catherine reveal Nick's secret? Stay tuned to find out. I said that the case would unravel more in this chapter but I got a little side tracked with Warrick. Next chapters focus will probably be mostly Catherine. Then I think a Nick one will be in order. _

**I'm not extremely happy with the way this one turned out. Especially Sara bringing up something happening in Nick's past to the rest of the group... seemed way too forced and not a good transition. But I had to get it in there somehow. Oh and the explanation about Nick's injuries has no truth to it whatsoever. I'm not very good with medical terms and things so if anyone would like to help me with that, or recommend a website that might I'd really appreciate it. **

**As always I am looking for a beta and if anyone would like to help I'd love it! Thanks**

**-Amy **


	4. Baby, I'd be Satisfied

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters (except a mysterious man and a couple of dead bodies). Everything belongs to the wonderful people of CSI and CBS. I just realized I hadn't mentioned that the Title is from the song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio, as are the chapter titles.

**Spoilers:** Major Spoilers for "**Overload**" and slightly for "**Stalker**" in this chapter. Slight reference to "**Who Are You**?" and "**Butterflied**" and "**Bloodlines**" and "**Pilot.**" Anything until Ep. 5.11- "**Who Shot Sherlock Holmes?**" is fair game. However as most of the story was written before "**Mea Culpa**", so lets say they are still on the same team.

**Archive:** Only here, if you wish to use it somewhere just let me know.

**Timeline: **I'd say somewhere around mid season 5 (close to Christmas and the New Year).

**Feedback: **It'd be wonderful

**Warnings: **Possible Character Death and mentions of past abuse.

**Pairings: **Alright, I think I finally have at least one pairing (and there might only be one) set and it should become obvious who it is in this chapter.

**Previously on One More Day: **

_Catherine noticeably stiffened when Sara spoke. Grissom called her on it, "Catherine, do you know something?" _

"_I… yeah I do." _

**And now, Chapter 4: Baby, I'd be satisfied **

Catherine looked down to study her hands. She knew that she had been the first, and from what she gathered, the last person he had told about his childhood experience. While he had never straight out told her not to tell anyone, he did not say she could not. Suddenly finding her throat dry Catherine cleared it before she began to speak, "A couple of years ago Nick and I were working a case together. It was about a fourteen-year-old boy who died while at his Psychiatrist."

Grissom nodded, "Yeah I remember the case. Didn't the Psychiatrist and mother try some sort of re-birthing ritual to bring the mother and son closer?"

"That was the idea. It didn't work out so well and the boy ended up suffocating and having extensive head wounds. Well when we arrived at the scene the Psychiatrist informed us that he had had a seizure and had been suffering from epilepsy since age three. While processing the evidence we found consistent angora fibers on the shrink's sweater and on Dylan Buckley's body and underwear but not on his clothes. Once we considered that she might have sexually abused him, Nick started running with the case. He was confronting suspects and jumping to conclusions. So I called him on it. He was kind of reluctant at first to tell me what happened. But, uh, he eventually got it out. When he was nine years old his parents had to hire a last minute babysitter." Catherine paused in her story and looked at the faces of the other CSI's. She knew Grissom had put together the ending from the disgust on his face, but if Sara, Warrick, or Greg knew they were not giving anything away.

"He was… raped." She let the sentence speak for itself knowing she didn't need to say anything more.

Sara choked on the coffee Greg had recently brought to her. Whipping her mouth with the sleeve of her t-shirt she chose to speak, "When he was nine?" With Catherine's nod Sara continued, "And he… he never told anyone else? Never filed a report or anything?"

"He must not have. It wasn't in any of his files. If he had filed a report or pressed charges we would have known about it." Grissom explained.

"After he told me he said, 'That's what makes a person I guess.' I'll never understand how someone could go through something like that, hold it in for at least twenty years, and still be as strong as Nick is." Catherine said.

"How could someone do something like that to a nine year old boy?" Greg voiced his thoughts out loud. Logically he knew that he and the CSI's handled cases such as Nick's everyday. However the part of him that wasn't thinking logically, which was most everything at this point, couldn't seem to grasp that it had happened to their friend, to Nick.

"Nick's been through a hell of a lot." Warrick said suddenly. "I mean think about it, he was rapped," Warrick choked on the word and had a disgusted look on his face, but continued, "when he was nine and never told anyone. He slept with a hooker, she was killed the same night, and he was a suspect. He was also held at gun point not too long before that. Then there was that whole thing with Nigel Crane, which I'm still not sure he's gotten through. And now this, now he's been shot. Damn, I hope this isn't the straw that breaks the camels back."

Sara who hadn't spoken in a while replied, "It won't be. He's strong, probably stronger than anyone I know, and no matter what it takes I'm going to make sure he's okay. I'm going to make sure he goes to therapy, physical and otherwise. I'm going to be there for him as much as I can to make sure he makes it through this."

Silence followed Sara's words and she wasn't sure if it was because they were agreeing with her or just processing everything they had learned in the last few minutes. The silence lingered until Grissom got up and announced he was going to go get some coffee for everyone. Greg got up and followed him out to help him carry the coffees.

The fact hospital waiting room wasn't lacking in noise made it hard for the three remaining CSI's to focus on anything. Resting his arm on the back of Catherine's chair, Warrick leaned back into the plastic chair. For someone as tall as he was, the small orange chairs were far from comfortable. Glancing at his watch he noticed it was near six in the morning. "Hey Cath, does Lindsey have school today?"

Startled Catherine raised her gaze from the coffee table to meet Warrick's. "No, winter break started yesterday and she's spending the night with Natalie, I'll have to pick her up later this afternoon. Thank goodness, I don't think she could handle being here, and I don't think I could handle being any where else." Satisfied, Warrick nodded.

Sara sat in silence, not comprehending the small talk her two co-workers were trying to make. Since moving to Las Vegas there was only one person she could really count on. She'd never had been able to strike up a friendship with another female. The cattiness that most other women held was not found within her, and she didn't have much tolerance for it. She and Catherine had always been on shaky ground, and Sara investigating Eddie's death had not solidified anything. They had come to a mutual truce, regarding each other with only the slightest hint of coolness.

Since her initial move to Vegas she and Warrick had become closer. The transition has been rocky as she was sent there to investigate him. Understandably, he was wary of her for quite sometime, and she of him. She had reported to Grissom that he should have been fired, yet it was ignored. Thinking her boss was playing favorites, it was a while until she realized that Warrick truly deserved to be where he was today. He was hard working and hardly ever let anything get in the way of his objectiveness. After their rough start, the two slowly became closer. Now they regarded each other like siblings- they cared about each other, but sometimes they couldn't stand to be in the same room.

Her boss was another story. She had been called to Las Vegas by Gil Grissom, to investigate the death of his colleague, Holly Gribbs. It was probably one of the easiest decisions of her life. Ever since being in one of the classes Grissom had lectured she had been enamored with Grissom. He was incredibly smart, smarter than anyone she'd ever met. He had been the reason she had gone into forensics, and it was a dream come true to work with the man who had inspired her. She had been foolish enough, however, to believe that Grissom would choose her over his career. She had even asked him on a date, and was rejected. She had told him that when he came around, he might be too late. After receiving her DUI and having Grissom pick her up, she had forced herself to move on. To what, she was not sure.

Greg was, well he was Greg. There weren't many ways to describe him. He could always put a smile on Sara's face, yet she had never had a deeper connection with him than that. And that brought her to the final member of the night shift, Nick Stokes.

Nick, who was the kindest man she had ever met. Nick, who was currently lying in some hospital bed, with cracked ribs and a gun shot wound. Even when she had first join the team, to investigate Warrick, he had treated her with nothing but respect. And until finding out about his frat days, she had done the same. It was obvious though, that he had changed a great deal since then. She wasn't entirely sure how he dealt with everything that he saw on a daily basis. Warrick had gambling, Catherine had Lindsey, and even for a while she had turned to alcohol for comfort. Nick didn't seem to have anything that he leaned on. Even though no one would ever admit it, he was kind of a pillar to the nightshift. Always there for comfort or to hold you up, or even to bare the bunt of your bad day.

Grissom and Greg arrived back, carrying multitudes of candy bars, sodas, and coffee. Reaching quickly for a Snickers bar, Sara settled herself back into her seat, waiting for anymore news about Nick. They all set in silence, either sipping on a beverage or slowly chewing on a candy bar. Sara new it wasn't good for them all to be gorging on the junk food, but she had a feeling none of them were going to leave the hospital anytime soon, even for real food. Grabbing the current Newsweek from the coffee table to their right, she flipped through the pages without really grasping anything.

After nearly a half hour of silence Brass and a couple of officers entered the waiting room. Grissom stood up and walked halfway across the room to meet Brass. Jim looked around the room, at the night shift team in particular, and noticed how drained each member looked. Knowing that he was only being the bringer of bad news, he was not looking forward to his visit.

"Any news about Nicky?" He asked as a way of greeting.

Grissom sighed, "Only that he's made it through surgery, Jim. You have any news for us?"

"Well we might know what Nicky found that would have made him stay at the scene longer. Behind a painting on the staircase was an empty safe, but according to the family lawyer it had family valuables dating back to the 1700's, and a lot of cash. Father died in a car crash, three years ago, so we can eliminate him from the picture," by now the rest of the team had joined Grissom and Brass. "And the back door was ajar, any idea how it got that way?" He asked everyone, particularly Sara.

"It was closed and locked when I left. Who ever got in there either new how to pick a lock, or had a key."

Brass nodded, that was what they had expected. "I've got dayshift over there working on it now." Before anyone had the chance to interject he continued, "I know you're upset about it. Hell, I'd rather have you all working on it, too. But what the sheriff says goes. And Ecklie knows if he lets us down, he's going to have a lot to deal with. Not just you guys, I've got about seven cops down there guarding the scene. Nicky was a nice guy, one of their own too. 'Lot of people upset he got shot."

Warrick nodded. As much contempt as he had, had for Brass, the man was a good guy. "We've got some coffee, sodas, and a crap load of candy if you want any," he said indicating the officers and Brass. The night shift went back to the spot they had been occupying while Brass sent the officers to stand outside the emergency doors explaining, 'we don't know what we're dealing with, and we want to be on guard in case someone comes back to finish the job.'

Again silence engulfed the group as they awaited news about Nick.

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the long wait guys, but between Thanksgiving and Christmas and New Years it's been a busy couple of months. I realize that was an incredibly dull chapter, but I'm having some severe writers block. But now that this chapter is done, I'm thinking it's going to get more into the plot. And I know I said this chap was going to be about Cath… but that that didn't pan out like I thought it would. So from now on I'm not even going to try to predict what's going to happen next. But just know that within the next chapter or so, Nick will wake up and the plot will advance.**

**And a major thanks to everyone who reviewed: Cass, Renee, mudhousejunkie, NickSara4eva, Andy, Peggy, AimeeStokes, Addy, fool, Jenna, A.Remains, John and a BIG BIG thanks to CSICowboy and groban who each review 3 times! Y'all really don't know how much they mean to me! Y'all are awesome**

**Next Chapter should be up soon (as soon as I can get it typed up I'll post it ASAP)**

**Happy New Year!**

**-Amy**


	5. But Then Again

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the characters (except a mysterious man and a couple of dead bodies). Everything belongs to the wonderful people of CSI and CBS. I just realized I hadn't mentioned that the Title is from the song "One More Day" by Diamond Rio, as are the chapter titles.

**Spoilers:** Major Spoilers for "**Overload**" and slightly for "**Stalker**". Slight reference to "**Who Are You**?" and "**Butterflied**" and "**Bloodlines**" and "**Pilot.**" Anything until Ep. 5.11- "**Who Shot Sherlock Holmes?**" is fair game. However most of the story was written before "**Mea Culpa**", so they're still on the same team and Ecklie is still Day Shift supervisor.

**Archive:** Only here, if you wish to use it somewhere just let me know.

**Timeline: **I'd say somewhere around mid season 5 (close to Christmas and the New Year).

**Feedback: **It'd be wonderful

**Warnings: **Possible Character Death and mentions of past abuse.

**Pairings: **Alright, I think I finally have at least one pairing (and there might only be one) set.

**Previously on One More Day: **

_Again silence engulfed the group as they awaited news about Nick._

**Chapter 5: But Then Again **

The clock slowly approached 9:00 am and the nightshift had yet to hear any news about Nick's condition. Dr. Keith had been out once to tell them that Nick would be taken into surgery to repair the internal damage at 7:30 that morning, but since then they had been in the dark. Sara sat in one of the hospital chairs,still reading the Newsweek article, but had not comprehended a single word since knowing Nick was going back into surgery. Grissom and Catherine were working on some paper work that Archie had dropped off when he came to see about Nick.

The waiting room at the hospital had cleared out some since they initially arrived. There were now only two other patients waiting to be treated, neither of whom looked to be in incredibly bad shape. Warrick and Greg were trying to focus their attention on the news report on the small television in the corner, yet they were having a hard time keeping their eyes open. The news was reporting about the current fires that were tearing through California and slowly making their way towards Nevada. _That's all we'd need, _thought Greg.

He sighed and dropped his head back on his chair. He, along with the rest, was getting tired of sitting and waiting for news. Greg wanted to be out there in the field, finding evidence to help nail the person responsible for the night's events. Hell, he'd even prefer to be back at the DNA lad, working his old job. Anything would be better than this constant _waiting. _Everyone had long since exhausted any form of conversation, so they were left in silence and there was nothing Greg hated more than waiting _and _silence. He'd even tried to strike up a conversation with Warrick about college football, a topic he knew little about. However, he could only take 'how 'bout them Trojans' so far.

With a rueful smile, he remembered Nick's love for all college sports. He knew that if Nick had been there, they'd be chatting about some new video game or one of the random conversations they usually had. While he and Nick had only hung out a couple of times outside of work, they'd always had a good time. That was just the type of friendship they had. They could talk about anything and they would always laugh.

Greg ran his hand through his hair, which was admittedly tamer now that he was out in the field. Brass had left earlier that morning, claiming that he was going to find out what the hold up on the information pertaining to the investigation was. They had yet to hear anything from him, and Greg was sure that was not good news. He had anxiously awaited news for a couple of hours, but he had now resigned to just wait for it.

Looking up to the news report on the television, he saw what was once probably a gorgeous forest, alight with flames. "Picture perfect," he mumbled under his breath. Apparently Grissom had heard him speak.

"What did you say, Greg?" Grissom asked.

Gesturing to the television, Greg responded, "Picture perfect."

Grissom nodded but he still had that "Grissom look" on his face. Before anyone could ask what was up he looked directly at Sara. "Sara, didn't you say Nick went in to find his camera?"

Sara looked at him quizzically but answered, "Yeah, he said he had left it near where we found the mother's body. Why?"

"When we were inside the house did either of you see the camera anywhere near him?" Grissom asked, directing the question at Greg and Sara.

Both paused to think about the answer before shaking their heads no. Grissom jumped to his feet, pulled out his cell phone and quickly dialed Brass's number. After two rings the veteran detective answered, "_Brass_."

"Jim, it's Gil. I need to know if anyone working the scene found a standard department issued camera." Grissom forcefully told him.

Sensing the urgency in his voice, Brass immediately responded, "_I'll go check_." After a few moments of silence Brass was back on the phone, _"Nothing like that was found. What's this about Gil?"_

"Nick went back into the house to find his camera. Neither Sara, Greg nor I recall seeing it anywhere. You're suspect is likely to have the camera on him. Do you have any names yet?"

"_Well in the past two months there have been four complaints filed against the Petersons, so we're checking into those. Other than that we've got nothing, this guy's clean_." Jim explained.

Grissom sighed but thanked Jim before hanging up. He walked back over to the group he had drifted from. Seeing their curious faces he told them about his suspicions about the camera. Again looking at Sara he asked, "What was Nick taking pictures of?"

"He covered the inside while I checked the perimeter." Sara responded, knowing instantly what was coming.

"Which means that any evidence Nick photograph can't be used in the investigation." Grissom said, confirming her thoughts.

"Well that is wonderful." Catherine said. "Please tell me the evidence wasn't loaded into his car."

"It was. He had everything from the inside. Which means it was left unattended in his car for at least a half hour, maybe longer. No court is going to let it be used in the trial." Sara responded, her heart sinking with every word she spoke.

"So we have no pictures and no evidence from inside the house?" Warrick asked, hoping this was some kind of sick joke.

Sara looked like she had tears in her eyes when she spoke again, "We have nothing. I found a shoe print outside of the living room window, a cigarette butt in the garden and some hairs that were not consistent with anyone living in the house. Other than that there was nothing. I know Nick had found a DNA sample under the girl's fingernails, maybe it is possible there is still some left. He found some hairs on the mother that weren't consistent with her or the daughter also, but those are ruled out now. We have nothing." She said, defeated.

Greg's stomach churned in despair. Not only did they not have the photographs, they were now seriously lacking in evidence. This whole situation was making his head hurt terribly. As he squeezed his eyes shut tightly, he realized that he had not eaten since four o'clock the previous evening. Looking at his downtrodden co-workers, he decided to go get them all something to tide them over. Knowing that he'd rather go hungry than eat hospital food, it was decided that he would go to the diner that was less than a mile from the hospital.

Standing up and grabbing the coat from the back of his chair, Greg told the others he would be back soon with something real for everyone to eat. Once Greg had left the waiting room the others resumed their previous activities, hoping that the next news they got wouldn't be quite as terrible as their last. Warrick broke the silence, "I can't believe this is happening. Nick's in there fighting for his life, there is no evidence regarding the case he was working, and to top it off, Ecklie's working this one. I wouldn't trust him with a goldfish, let alone my best friend's life."

"I agree Warrick, but there is nothing we can do. We just have to sit her patiently until it's time to go back into work. Then we can hassle the dayshift until they at least tell us what the hell is going on." Grissom said, aggravated. He turned back to his paperwork, hoping he could at least get some of it done before he had to return to work at six that night.

Warrick heard the words his boss was saying, but what having a difficult time accepting them. It was times like these when Warrick craved his old gambling habit. If he could be sitting in a casino right now, counting cards and throwing back something strong, he was sure he'd be able to put everything off his mind. But he was stuck in this hospital, with no news on his friend's condition, or on the case. Warrick once again pushed all of these thoughts out of his head and concentrated on the sports cast from the television.

Sara was gazing off into space, unbelieving to what had just occurred. She and Nick had been certain that with the fibers, hair, and DNA he had recovered there would at least be enough to come up with a suspect. Suddenly a though struck her, "Nick also found blood on the stairwell, which would not have corresponded to where the mother and daughter were found. We figured he suffered some kind of small cut while escaping. Unfortunately that does not matter anymore." Sara sighed, still having a hard time not breaking down.

Grissom nodded, his face even more serious than usual. "We've worked with less before Sara. And, even more importantly, when Nick wakes up we will have an eye witness. I some how doubt that his shooting was random. I think it's safe to say the two are connected."

Catherine agreed, backing Gil up, "I remember this one case I was working on a few years back. The only evidence we had was a head band that had a single strand of hair on it. Back then we did not have the technology to compare hair DNA with that of a suspect. But as soon as we showed the girl we had her head band, she cracked and told us everything. Let's just hope we're dealing with someone so cooperative this time."

"I think it's safe to say, that whoever did this won't be very cooperative. We've just got to do the best we can with what we have." Grissom said.

Sara did not respond she just went back to scanning the magazine. Minutes passed without anyone making so much as a peep. Finally Greg came through the door with two large bags in one hand and a carton full of drinks in the other. Sitting it down on the table in front of the group he told everyone what he had gotten, "There is bacon, sausage, and ham in one container. This one has pancakes and waffles, eggs and grits in this one, some biscuits with jam and butter in this last one. I got orange and apple juice and some water. I figured the coffee here wasn't too undrinkable."

The others regarded him gratefully, quickly digging into the food before them. They ate in silence, no one having much to say to each other besides 'pass the butter.' Once everyone was finished with their meals, Catherine took it upon herself to clean up the mess they had made and throw it away. The others thanked her, falling back into their silences.

As eleven o'clock rolled around they were finally given some news on Nick's condition. Dr. Keith came through the double doors, looking much calmer than he had the last time. "I've got good news," he told the others as they neared, "Nick has made it through his second surgery with minor complications. The internal bleeding has subsided and we were able to repair most of his lung. As of now he is still on a respirator so it is unlikely that we will do anymore surgeries until he is able to breathe well on his own.

"One of his left ribs was beyond repair so we were forced to remove it. He is back in the ICU and if his blood pressure and heart beat stay regular he will be allowed visitors within an hour or two. He probably won't wake up until sometime tomorrow afternoon, if then, so you will not have a chance to talk to him. We have however, bagged his clothes and personal items, and they are ready to be picked up. We had one of the dayshift CSI's come in and collect the evidence off him before he was prepped for his first surgery. Mr. Stokes should be fine." The doctor told them, looking very pleased with the outcome of the surgery.

Grissom and everyone else breathed a sigh of relief. They thanked the doctor and returned to their seats. Just as they were able to let themselves relax, they heard sirens blaring, coming closer to the hospital. Ambulances pulled in front of the building, with the EMT's climbing out and unloading the patients. Seven people were rushed through the waiting room and through the doors marked Emergency Room. As the last patient went through the double doors, Jim Brass and several other police officers stepped into the lobby.

Catherine jumped from her seat and walked to meet Brass. "I've got great news," she told him as she approached, "Nick made it through his second surgery."

"That's good," Jim said, "But I've got some bad news. Those people you just saw brought in were relatives to the Petersons."

"You mean to the mother and daughter case Nick and Sara had been working on?" Catherine asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Jim answered, "Apparently this weekend was a family reunion. They were staying in a hotel a couple of miles from Marsha, the mother, Peterson's house. Four were declared dead at the scene and the rest were rushed here. I'd say this guy's really trying to cover his tracks, wouldn't you?"

**Author's Note: **

**Hey guys, again I'm very sorry with the late update, but school's started back up again and things have gotten crazy. I promise I'll try and get the next chapter up within the next two weeks. The case has started to develop, so the romance will likely take a back seat for the next couple of chapters. However it will be an N/S story before it's over. I'm expecting there to be about 4 or 5 more chapters, but it's very possible it'll be longer than that. I hope to have the story completed by summer, but y'all all know that school and such gets in the way. **

**A big thank-you to everyone who reviewed! I'll try to get individual responses up next chapter! Thanks again y'all!**

**Until next time!  
-Amy**


End file.
